Jill's Scary Night
by FionaFiPhillips
Summary: Strange Things Are Happening When Jill Tries To Relax
1. Chapter 1  Evil Waffles

**Jill's Scary Night**

_Author's Note: this idea just hit me outta no where, hope you will enjoy this.__  
><em>**JILL TUCK AND ALL OTHER SAW CHARACTERS BELONG TO TWISTED PICTURES**

**Chapter 1 - 3 Giant Evil Waffles**

_Jill had just got off work and was on her way home from the clinic_

while at home Jill kicked off her shoes and headed toward the kitchen

she grabed popcorn, opened it, and threw it in the microwave

_While the popcorn was poping, she flipped threw the channels on tv_

_"Mash, Mash...Mash, Ugh hate that show" the microwaved beeped as she went to the kitchen_

_She opened the popcorn bag and found something to put it in, when she did she returned to the couch and sit down_

"Now lets see what's on tv" Jill put her feet up and relaxed them on her coffee table

all of a shudden 3 giant evil waffles came down the stairs

Jill turned her head and looked "WHAT THE HELL IS COMING DOWN THE STAIRS?'

_they all 3 started showing thier shinny sharp teeth, Jill got up stared at them and droped her Popcorn all over the floor!_

As the waffles came closer Jill ran and screamed in terrior she found a near by closet and hid there for 3 hours!

Jill finelly got enuff courage to get out of the closet, when she did she looked everywhere but no Giant Waffles in sight

"Maybe i'm just tired" Jill thought to herself.

Jill sit back on the couch and tried to think of what just happend.


	2. Chapter 2  Evil Pizza

**Chapter 2 - Evil Pizza**

Jill sit down on the couch trying to figure out what just happend to her

"It was just my eyes" Jill told herself "Yeah, that was it, i'm tired, that's all that was"

Jill started to get hungry, Popcorn wasn't doing nohting, she called for pizza

she watched tv till the pizza arrived when it did she paid for it and sit back down

"Aah, Pizza" she opened the box and all of a shudden the slices of pizza raised up

off the pizza box, each slice had evil red eye balls and shiny teeth

Jill crapped in her pants as she stood up, she stood still for the longest time

scared of moving, she slowly walked backwards when the evil slices of pizza

moved toward her she turned around quickly and ran out the front door screaming in terrior

she opened her car door and locked it when she got inside, she struggled to get the car started

as the evil slices of pizza came by the car door window, Jill screamed as the evil slices started

to hit the car door window, jill finelly got the car started and took off, "Where am i going to go?"

Jill thought "I'll call Amanda Young"

Jill calls Amanda, Mandy picks up "Hello"

"Amanda!" Jill panics "Can i stay with you and John for tonight?"

"Sure" said Amanda "but why?"

Jill screams as the evil slices got up to her car and broke the windshield

"EVIL SLICES OF PIZZA ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Jill screams

Amanda looks in space for a moment "Oh Okay, Yeah Come On Over"

Amanda Hangs Up

Jill loses sight of the evil slices of pizza and finelly arrives at Jiggy's Lair

Chapter 3 Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Evil Young

**Chapter 3 - Evil Young**

_Jill walked up to the door and knocked_

_Amanda was talking to john when she heard someone at the door_

_she saw it was Jill and let her in, Amanda could see the scare in her face and voice  
>Jill was shaking<em>

_Jill sit down as she shook all over_

_Are you okay? Amanda asked "No" Jill snapped "Would you be if you were being chased by Giant Slices Of Pizza?_

_Amanda gave her a strange look "What?" Amanda laughs "I think you are just tired and your mind is playing tricks on you, here lay down and get some sleep"_

_Jill gave Amanda a litte smile "Okay, maybe your right, i just need sleep"_

_Amanda brought out some pillows and a cover for Jill to sleep on the couch_

_When Jill got settled in for sleep Amanda turned the lights out_

_"Night Jill" Amanda said smiling_

_Jill sit there for a while, thinking of all that happend to hear "Maybe Amanda's right" Jill thought  
>"Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me"<em>

_Jill finelly went to sleep, 40 mins later there was a loud bang. Jill woke with a fright_

_She quickly turned on the lights and looked everywhere from where that sound could possibly  
>come from, she looked and looked till she step into ths one room, when she entered, she saw<br>Amanda with a gun in her hand and there lay hoffman on the floor..dead.._

_Jill gasped "Amanda, what in the hell did you do?"_

_Amanda turned her head and looked at Jill, Jill's eyes bugged out as she saw that Mandy had  
>red eyes and was coming after here with a knife<em>

_Jill screamed "JOHN AMANDA YOUNG IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"_

_Amanda laughed as she chased Jill down the hallway_

_"There's no where to hide" Amanda yelled_

_Jill found Jiggy's room and locked the door behind her_

_The door started to rattle "Jill let me in"_

_John saw Jill and questioned her "Why did you lock the door?"_

_"John Amanda Is.., No don't unlock that door!" John unlocked it as Jill hid in the corner of the room as she put her hands by her face as she screamed in terror_

_"Jill what's wrong with you" Amanda said_

_Jill uncovered her eyes and looked up at Amanda and saw that the knife she saw in Mandy's hand was a part for a trap "Are you okay?" Amanda asked_

_"Wasn't you just trying to..wasn't that..." Jill was confused_

_She ran to the room where she saw hoffman shot to death by Amanda, when she steped in the room once more Hoffman was nowhere to be found._


End file.
